batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zane Morgan
Zane Morgan was the replacement of the deceased Gil Turner in Dylan Massett's drug business. He was one of the two main antagonists of the second season. Biography Season 2 Zane replaced Gil Turner after his death, which was much to Remo Wallace's disliking. Zane took a hostage from Nick Ford's drug business and later shot the hostage to send a message to the "Ford family". (Shadow of a Doubt) After Dylan and Remo found two members of their business dead, Zane asked Dylan what he would do in his (Zane's) position. Dylan suggested ignoring the problem; Zane pretended to agree, but then stated that his ''next move will be on the lives of "ten, or maybe twelve" of the Ford family's members, before leaving to "figure out" what to do next. (Caleb) Zane was confronted by Sheriff Alex Romero about his job as Gil's replacement; Romero gave Zane a "warning". Zane responded by secretly burning Romero's house down. (Check-Out) Zane invited Dylan to lunch at a Mexican resturant. Romero later attacked him, punching him numerous times and threatening to "bury" him and his business. After the lunch, Dylan and Zane left the resturant and a car passed them, firing bullets at them. Dylan saved Zane's life by pushing him down, away from the bullets. Dylan was then run over by the car, but survived. ''(The Escape Artist) Zane introduced Dylan and Remo to some new members, but didn't disclose who the new people were. Dylan later overheard Zane and the new members making a plan, but Zane again didn't tell him the plan. Zane soon told Dylan to get into a car with the new members to help with the plan. They stopped at Nick's warehouse, which Zane planned to raid. Dylan rebelled against this, so Zane hit him with a gun in the forehead, knocking him out, and entered the warehouse (with Remo and the newcomers). Gunshots were then heard coming from the warehouse. (Presumed Innocent) Zane consulted with Dylan and Jodi about the drug war. Zane proposed his plan, which was to convince Nick Ford to sell his business to them. (Meltdown) Dylan bought groceries for Zane and took them to his house, where the new members (Chuck, Sid, and Iggy) were keeping him protected. They confiscated Dylan's gun, preventing him from killing Zane (which he intended to do). Zane and Dylan had a conversation, and Dylan eventually left. (The Box) Jodi Morgan invited her brother Zane to her house to talk about the business. This erupted into an argument, and Zane shot her twice in the chest, killing her. Romero and Dylan then entered the room; Romero fatally shoots Zane in the chest. (The Immutable Truth) Killings *'Johnny B': Shot twice in the chest as a message to Nick Ford. (In Shadow of a Doubt) *'Dave Wilson's son and seven Ford employees': All shot several times (committed with the help of Remo Wallace, Chuck, Sid, & Iggy). (In Presumed Innocent) *'Jodi Morgan': Shot twice in the chest. (In The Immutable Truth) Gallery Zane.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_83.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_84.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_86.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_87.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_89.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_157.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_158.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_159.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_160.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_163.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_164.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_165.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_167.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_168.jpg Theescapeartist.jpg Theescapeartist4.jpg Theescapeartist6.jpg BatesMotel208-0386.jpeg BatesMotel208-0359.jpeg BatesMotel208-0349.jpeg Zane Morgan.PNG Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters